


Feverish

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, Fevers I guess?, Fluff, Giriko puts up with so much, I almost cried writing the end it was so cute, If sick people gross you out I guess this isn't for you?, If ur having a bad day this will wrap u up in a hug, Justin's a brat like usual, M/M, Not many warnings are needed here, Self-Indulgent, This is 4 straight pages of cuddling, cavity inducing, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Justin was coming to the overwhelming and rapid conclusion that Giriko with the flu was adorable.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up/feel good/self indulgent thing I did a bit ago, I wasn't going to post it but decided eh, fuck it. It's cute, it's heart warming, and it'll make me feel better about myself to pretend I did something worth posting today.

Justin was coming to the overwhelming and rapid conclusion that Giriko with the flu was  _ adorable _ .

They had been laying here for hours now, Giriko being stubborn and not willing to let go of Justin for even a second while he drifted in and out of consciousness. Justin could tell without thinking that the enchanter was completely lost in a hazy sea of sickness, and that his vision had tunneled to only see the scythe in front of him. It was so perfect and so cute and Justin didn’t even mind that he had to deal with the other insanely loud, sick mucus-y snoring. Normally Justin was one to be fairly grossed out by these kind of things, but with it being Giriko, and Giriko acting as cute as this, he didn’t mind at all. He minded so little in fact that he had been peppering kisses sporadically and randomly across Giriko’s face and chin since this had started. 

His poor enchanter’s face was as hot as an oven and every time Justin’s lips brushed against the man’s burning skin he felt a twinge of pity. It never lasted long though, it couldn’t, not with Giriko relaxing more and more under each kiss. Giriko was so good. He was sweaty and a little bit green but he was so good. Justin kissed the normally cold bridge piercing that rested on the enchanter’s nose, it had warmed up with the fever and felt a little bit foreign against his lips. He still didn’t care though, he wiggled one of his arms out of Giriko’s grip and rested his hand against the man’s face. 

The overwhelmingly loud sound of relief that came out of Giriko made Justin jump slightly, but once he realized what had happened he laughed in amazement and moved his hand to rest on the other’s forehead. Sure enough Giriko  _ melted _ , he leaned into Justin’s hand and savored the cool touch of the scythe’s icy fingers that he usually claimed to hate. Right now Justin’s cold skin was clearly a relief to him. The guillotine couldn’t help but giggle when Giriko rolled onto his back and brought Justin with him, settling the scythe on top of his stomach. 

They were even closer like this, pressing into each other so much that it was almost like they were threatening to combine. Justin didn’t argue at all when Giriko huffed and nudged the scythe’s other arm up in hopes that he’d use his other cold hand. Making a noise of amused excitement he obliged and moved to hold Giriko’s face between his hands, marveling at how the enchanter’s entire body fell even deeper into the covers as he relaxed. Justin wanted to melt himself, to get lost in the soft scent of Giriko and cough syrup. He wanted to keep watching more than that though. So he forced himself to stay awake, even when Giriko started to hum in the buzzing warm way he did when he wanted Justin to sleep.

“Giri you're being so sweet for me, is it really just the sickness? You seem to be enjoying this far too much for that to be the case my love.” Giriko’s eyebrows twitched for a second, like he was trying to get mad somewhere in his melting cotton stuffed mind. It didn’t work out for him. Instead his head fell back limply and he started to rub one of his hands against Justin’s back ever so slightly, petting him in what was probably an attempt to shut him up. Justin only took it as confirmation. 

“You should be like this more often, there’s no need to be so embarrassed all the time.” Giriko’s face was already unbelievably red from the fever, but Justin could swear he saw it get darker. Laughing softly he started to kiss at the other’s face again, a smug grin stuck firmly on his face the entire time. For a second it seemed like Giriko was going to smack him away in anger, undoubtedly pissed he was being called out for enjoying this, but then he just sighed in a weird grumbly way and held Justin tighter. Even going so far as to hoist Justin up slightly, giving the scythe access to more of his face. 

The noise Justin made was almost undignified, but he was far too busy trying to control his pained heart to worry about that. Giriko was precious, he was  _ precious _ . So adorable under his rough exterior. Justin couldn’t understand for the life of him why the enchanter tried so hard to hide his cute little gooey heart under mean words and scary faces, but he didn’t mind either. The pointless denial just made him even better, even more fun to play with. The weird angry shyness itself was part of what was so charming about Giriko anyway.

Running his finger along the other’s jawbone Justin hummed and let them trail all the way up to play with the longer fringes of honey brown hair that fell around the enchanter’s ear. It was the slightest bit wet with how much the man was sweating, but it was still soft enough that Justin had fun twirling it around and petting at it. Giriko was weirdly tense for a moment, but then relaxed enough to let his head lull to the side, giving Justin more of his hair to play with. The scythe couldn’t tell if that was on purpose or not, but as he went to kiss under Giriko’s ear he found that the man liked it far more than he’d surely would ever want to admit.

Giriko was so relaxed he was drooling at this point, his sharp teeth ever so slightly on display with his open mouth. Justin could tell from the way Giriko was breathing that he had pretty much lost the ability to breath out his nose and was starting to give up on trying as he fell asleep. He was falling asleep. Justin’s smile peeled up wider and he moved to get their covers out from under their heavy bodies so he could wrap them up. Giriko made a tired noise of compliant but nevertheless lifted himself up slightly so Justin could yank it out from under them and cover them in the warm fluff. 

Everything was so soft and warm and even though Justin wasn’t that tired himself he felt himself start to melt and his eyes start to slip close. It was too comforting not to. Making a happy sigh he let his head rest against the other’s chest and listened to the thudding heartbeat within. It was hard to get comfortable balancing on top of Giriko like this, but it was well worth it. He didn’t have to very long anyway, the enchanter seemed to notice his struggle and turned over to let Justin fall back onto the bed. Justin beamed and made a sing songy noise of praise in his throat, he didn’t need to open his eyes to know Giriko was struggling to not bask in the affectionate reward. 

Smiling again Justin twined their legs together, moving them even closer together and burying his nose into the crook of the other’s neck. Giriko smelled sick, he smelled of feverish skin and cold medicine and clogged sinuses but he also smelled like  _ Giriko _ . Justin couldn’t help but drown in the feeling of safety that gave him. His hands clawed into the front of Giriko’s shirt and he moved to hook his chin around the enchanter’s shoulder so he could kiss at the nape of his neck. The noise Giriko made in the response was somewhere between a grumble of annoyance and a painfully pleased sigh. Justin’s lips quirked into a malicious smile against the enchanter’s skin. 

He started to hum in a weird lullaby esque way and Giriko slouched heavily over his head, curling up tight around the scythe as if he was a stuffed animal. It was hot surrounded by other’s burning skin. Justin quickly found that he had to crane his neck upwards into the shrinking gap between Giriko’s neck and his shoulder to keep from suffocating in the other’s chest. It was the slightest bit uncomfortable. He was being bent backwards and being drowned in the heat… Justin’s face was turning red and pained as he tried to keep his head from falling under the covers and getting swallowed into Giriko’s arms. He had kind of dug his own grave here. It was really cute though, and if this did kill him it’d be a great way to go. Still, he preferred not dying.

“Giri you’re going to snap my spine.” Justin’s voice was strained, the pain was apparent in his voice but Giriko only huffed a tired laugh. The whining cry Justin made in response was long and warbled and promised that he’d keep making that noise until Giriko fixed the problem. Giriko seemed to get the picture after that and, surprisingly, twisted Justin around to spoon him. There was a moment were Justin just stared blankly at the wall in shock. They had never really laid this way before, they were always facing each other in some way, rather because they were nervous of the other getting an upper hand or because they liked looking at each other. Justin honestly wasn’t sure which it was. Whichever, the result was still the same. It was weird for them to be lying like this. 

Giriko’s arms were warm around his stomach, and his chin was resting heavy on his shoulder. It was… it was nice but Justin couldn’t help feeling weird not being able to hold onto Giriko at all. He wanted to be able to hug and kiss at Giriko as much as he liked, and like this he was just kind of stuck staring at the wall. He was just hanging in Giriko’s grasp, unable to do anything. It kinda felt like he had been declawed or something. Knowing Giriko the other was probably pretty happy about that. He always complained about Justin being too much. That made Justin’s face turn an annoyed and embarrassed red. 

“Giriko!” Breaking the other’s hold on him he flipped himself back around, pinning Giriko down on the bed sheets and ignoring the other’s confused and pained groan. 

“Goddammit Justin just go to bed, please just sleep you fucking brat.” Giriko’s voice was so hoarse and strained, it was obvious he was still horribly sick and that each word felt like sandpaper on his lungs. Again, Justin ignored it entirely. He met their lips in a bruising kiss, suddenly overtaken by the desire to be as close to the enchanter as possible. Some part of his mind reminded him that Giriko was horrifically ill right now and kissing him like this was probably a mistake… but he ignored that too. 

“I love you.” The sincerity of his own words made his chest ache, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was having problems with right now, but it was clear there was something inside of him that needed reaffirmation that Giriko still loved him. The horrible glare he was getting right now was very decidedly not that. He could feel himself start to shrivel slightly, but before he could feel completely dejected Giriko sighed horribly and rubbed at his face in a way that let Justin know he was about to respond.

“I love you too you piece of shit, lay down.” Justin’s eyes widened and he went completely limp as Giriko pulled him back down onto the bed. He didn’t move at all as Giriko wrapped them back up in the plush covers, he didn’t even try to poke his face out despite the fact that Giriko had accidently covered him up to his eyes. He just sat there and let Giriko tuck him warm and safe under his arm. In what felt like seconds, Giriko drifted off and fell asleep beside him. Justin was still in shock, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the heavy weight of Giriko’s arm resting protectively over him. 

He knew Giriko loved him, he really did, but he had never heard the enchanter say it before. He had never heard Giriko say it and that moment was so casual and quick that he had no idea how to process it all. Looking up at Giriko’s sleeping face his cheeks burnt a horrible red and he shifted closer, trying to get his head close enough to Giriko’s chest to hear his heartbeat. It didn’t really seem to be working at this angle, and with a silent sigh he moved to relent and lay back the way Giriko had originally situated him. He didn’t manage to. Giriko’s hand came up behind him and held him up close enough that he could hear the soft thudding of his heart. Justin’s breath stopped for a second, his body tensed up horribly with the unexpectedness of it, but then he felt his eyes start to get wet. 

He gripped onto Giriko’s shirt again and nuzzled the side of his face into the other’s chest as he got comfortable. The soft buzzing of Giriko’s quiet laugh made Justin heart feel like it was going to explode. He made a tiny noise of pleasure, repeating it when he felt Giriko tighten his grip around his waist. He was sniffling slightly, crying the tiniest bit, but not because he was upset. He was just overwhelmed. Unable to keep up with all the emotions rushing through his brain. It didn’t really matter though. He didn’t care that he couldn’t understand what he was feeling. He was happy, it felt warm and sweet. 

Making a final soft noise of happiness Justin let himself relax and be lulled into a soft heavy sleep alongside Giriko. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that I've read over so many times that I'm like wow this goes way too fast and is kinda dull but that might just be because I've read it like 12 times in 4 days. I'm aching for the good feels over here. Anyway if it is fast or dull or confusing I'm sorry, it's a drabble tho so,, :P


End file.
